


Kaleidoscope

by Aingeeal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Colors, EnChroma, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, colorblind, kageyama's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aingeeal/pseuds/Aingeeal
Summary: Kageyama had already played with a kaleidoscope when he was a child. Actually, it was what made his parents realize he was colorblind, because to him, even though the lines and the draws were nice, smooth and beautiful, it was all gray.Being color blind never stopped him from doing anything. It made the world peaceful and calm to his eyes. Now, he was a little bothered."What does you hair look like right now?"





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> Nhaaaaaaa omg sorry, I think I added to much fluff on this but actually I'm happy with it.
> 
> I was dying to write anything about colorblind and the EnChroma glasses. If you don't know what this is, go to youtube right now and cry with me.  
> Once again, english its NOT my mother language, so pleaasseeee if you see some type/grammar mistake, tell me and I'll fix it!
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Kageyama thought he was stupid. Stupid enough to not push the boy laying in his chest away when he was so hot that his forehead was wet and his hair was disgusting. And the reason why he didn’t was simply because he didn’t want to wake him up. Hinata Shouyou was a very energic person and one of the few times the boy could achieve some peace was when he was sleeping. On a weird way, the spiker wasn’t even bothered, like he couldn’t asked for a better day and weather to do that. He was snoaring in a low tone, like a cat purring and had his mouth slightly open. One of his hands was laying in Kageyama’s chest and the legs were trapped.

They were into one of the hottest days of the year and his boyfriend had called him to watch a movie on his house. It was a complete surprise that the ball of energy fell asleep. Kageyama didn’t bother to stop the movie, but wasn’t paying attention either. Knowing that he could never sleep with that temperature, Kageyama foccused in other things. Things like playing with the hair right in front of his face.

He was to absorbed in this that he didn’t realized when a beam of sunlight entered by Hinata’s window and shined on them. He blinked a few times to ajust his eyes and then went back to his first task, but was frozen by what he saw. Hinata had told him multiple times that he was ginger, even though Kageyama couldn’t imagined what that looked like, but what he saw in front of him made him wonder once more. All he could see was gray scale and some yellowish tones, so it was a surprise when his hair was gifted with a variant number of gradients. There were some lighter shades and then darker, and then something in between, and then light tones again. Kageyama could count at least 5. He bend over his elbows to get a better look, forgetting about the part of not waking him up, to amazed on how Hinata’s hair could glow in the light.

He boy moaned and raised his head to look at Kageyama.

"... Tobio? Is eveything okay?" he asked with a sleepy voice.

For the first time in a long time, he frowned staring at the gray locks. Being color blind never stopped Kageyama from doing anything. It didn’t affected him in the practice or school and neither at home, and actually he was okay with the colors he usually saw. It made the world peaceful and calm to his eyes. Now, he was a little bothered.

"What does you hair look like right now?" he asked before he lost his courage. Hinata blinked a few times, confused with the question. He let his chin rest on his boyfriend’s chest and stared at him.

"My hair? Well... orange."

"I know that. I mean, _right now_. With the sun. What color is it?"

Hinata took his time to answer that, thinking about how he could explain colors to someone that didn’t know what they looked like.

"It still orange. The sun just make some braids shine with a different tone. Like... yellow or... red? I don’t know, I never really thought about it. Sorry..." he gave him a guilty smile and Kageyama sighed. He leaned in bed again and let his fingers drown in Hinata’s hair again.

"I wish I could see it."

"'Tobio..."

Kageyama pulled him closer and closed his eyes. Hinata didn’t answered for a long time, but then sighed and then once again made himself confortable to go back to sleep. Kageyama promised himself that he wouldn’t let that bother him again. It was just colors, why was that such a big deal? He could live without it. And he was okay with that.

 

 

 

 

 

**A month later**

 

 

 

 

 

"Happy birthday, Tobio-chan!" he said while he planted a kiss on his boyfriends cheek. Kageyama eyes widened and then frowned.

"Don’t even start with the _chan_ thing." he said. Hinata giggled and then sit down on his lap. After a year of dating, Kageyama had come to understand that Hinata was a force of nature that couldn’t be stopped, so if you roll with him it’s better and easy. Knowing that, he put his arms around his waist and held him down. They were at his birthday party. If you could even call that.

The team had gathered along with some friends and they organized a barbecue. It was good enough to make Hinata’s backyard look small and people were walking everywhere, plates full of meat while talking. In a corner, Tanaka and Nishinoya were compeating on karaoke, while Yachi and Yamaguchi cheared for them.

"You know," Hinata started, "you didn’t opened my present yet."

"Last year you gave me an underwear full of volleyball draws. I’m not oppening yours here." Kageyama stated, freeing one arm to drink his juice.

"Ahhhhh..." he whined. "It’s not embarassing, I’ve learned my lesson. I promise you’ll like. Please open!"

"No."

"Tobioooo..."

"Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean I trust you in this." Hinata opened his mouth again "Jeez... easy! I will open and I’m sure I’ll love it, but wait until this... thing is over."

When Hinata stared him with puppy eyes, Kageyama sighed and gave him a soft kiss on the neck. He felt he body on his arms shivered and Hinata gave a shakingly breath. Kageyama smiled with his mouth still on the kiss and then pulled back to look at him.

"Later, I’ll thank you properly for all of this. So, wait just a little bit more. Okay?"

The smaller one nodded and then left to grab some food. Kageyama smiled to himself, thinking that all of this wasn’t so bad.

As he promised, when everyone started to leave and they already cleaned it all up, they entered and spread on the couch. His legs were aching and Hinata looked like a teddy bear.

"So..." he teased "can I get my present now?"

That gave the boy something to do. Hinata got on his feet before he could answer “yes” and ran over to his bedroom, coming back a couple seconds later, with a dark box on his hands. He sitted cross legged on the couch and stared at Kageyama.

"Before I give you this, I want to say I’m not giving it back, it wasn’t that expensive as you gonna say it was and it's yours. If you don’t like it, that’s okay, you can just... don’t use it, but... but if you like it... well... I..."

"Shouyou." He interrupted him. "Give me the damn box."

As he asked, the boy extended his arms and let him grab it. Kageyama thought it would be heavier and then shrugged. He put the box on his lap and opened, finding inside of it... a glasses.

"I think you got the wrong person. Tsukishima is the one who uses glasses." he said, looking at Hinata. The boy shoke his head, the hair fluffing around him.

"You can only say anything after you put these on."

Kageyama sighed. He holded the glasses and looked at them before putting on. They weren’t ugly, but he was thinking what the hell was Shouyou thinking when he bought those. He lifted the glasses and looked through the lents and then froze, slowly putting the glasses down again.

"Shouyou..." he said in a low tone of voice. "What is this?"

The boy didn’t answered. Instead, he reached the glasses and prepare to put them on raven haired boy himself. He went slow, giving Kageyama the chance to stop him, which he didn’t. Hinata ajusted the glasses behind his ears and right above the nose, and then sitted down again, waiting in silence.

Kageyama felt his body frozen. He thought he wasn’t breathing for what it seemed a long time and before he realized his fists were closed and shaking, but he wasn’t angry. Actually, he was a little bit scared. _What the hell..._

It was like his world turned upside down and everything he knew was just... wrong. How could everyone live in a place so... crowded? So... _full_? Everything were so livid and alive and it felt like he was drowning in the middle of so much colors he didn’t even knew it existed. He reached to hold Hinata’s hand without looking at him, afraid that he would feel more overwhelmed that he already was. He brought his legs up and held his knees up and slowly he let his eyes wander through the room. It was complicated to understand because he didn’t know how to associate a color with their names, so... he started asking.

"What color is that?" He pointed at the curtains. He hated how shaken he sounded like, but Hinata didn’t seemed to care.

"It’s purple." he answered.

He wandered again and stopped on the plant at the corner of the room. His mom told him that plants were green so... was that... was that what green looked like? It felt weird, because what he usually saw on plants were _nothing_ like that. Slowly, Hinata told him every single color in the room, while Kageyama stayed still like a statue. He learned brown, yellow, red, olive, green, purple and more. He was too lost on his thoughts that didn’t realized he had stopped at Hinata. The boy was waiting any other question in silence, but his hands were twisting at his lap. Not that Kageyama noticed, he was too busy staring at...

"Orange." he said.

"What?"

"Orange. You said your hair was orange." he said. "Is this what orange looks like?"

Hinata seemed surprised that he remembered and then scretched his head embarrassed.

"Yeah. I guess."

Kageyama put his fingers on his boyfriends hair once more and then smiled for the first time after putting the glasses on. It was his first time seeing that color but he could already say so much about it. _It suits him perfectly_. That was his first thought. Just like Hinata Shouyou, orange was alive. It was a livid color, hot, warm, happy and full of good energy, ready to share and make you feel shaken. It was like it was _made_ for him.

Hinata bit his lower lip and then walked over the curtains. The purple curtains.

"I thought it would be nice to give this to you today because... well, it is your birthday but it’s also a very sunny day. That day, when we were sleeping in my bed, you... you asked about my hair, so..."

Slowly, he opened them up. Surprinsingly, Hinata’s hair wasn’t the first thing that shocked Kageyama. He quickly got on his feet and stared at the sky. That was what they all called blue? It was _gorgeous_. Not as much as orange, but still nice. Hinata laughed at his reaction and then he looked down at him. Just as he planned, his hair _was_ glowing in the sunlight.

Kageyama had already played with a kaleidoscope when he was a child. Actually, it was what made his parents realize he was colorblind, because to him, even though the lines and the draws were nice, smooth and beautiful, it was all gray. He told them he wanted one with colors, and after that they explained to him that the one he was holding already had colors, but he couldn’t see them.

If he could picture an full orange kaleidoscope, he was sure he would see what he was seeing right now. Hinata was right, yes, even in the sun, his hair was orange, But it wasn’t _just_ orange. It was gold, and bronze, and tangerine, and cider, and apricot and all of the colors Kageyama never knew the names of it. Knowing this, it was obvious why it had a variant scale of gray, because it also had a variant scale of orange. For a second, he felt sad that his hair was all black. He would never have the life Hinata had inside of him, but it made sense and once again he thought: _it suits him._

He pulled the boy closer and let his face get hidden between the braids. He smiled and whispered “thank you”. He didn’t know if he was heard, but it actually didn’t matter. The hug and the shaking said it all. Hinata realized it too, and with a low giggle he tighened his hold into the taller boy’s waist.

"Happy birthday, Tobio."


End file.
